The Watchdog's Concern
by kuro-fangirl-818
Summary: * Sequel to Angels & Demons* After the departure of the angel Hannah from the Phantomhive home, Ciel has a lingering feeling of suspicion about the matter, and as Hannah tries her hardest to fit in at her knew home, a concern arises that keeps the angel o
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Continuing

Ciel watched silently as the carriage pulled down the pathway and disappeared into the distance. He could hear the faint sniffs of his staff behind him and he told himself he wouldn't face them for the sake of keeping his own composure.

"Should I prepare tea, young master?" The butler asked, looking down at the boy as he watched the carriage pull into the distance. He turned and entered the house.

"Yes." He answered as he passed his butler. Once Hannah had been dismissed into the hands of Her Majesty's butler, Ciel made sure business at the Phantomhive Manor resumed as usual. He gave Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka their afternoon assignments and the Earl retired to his study, leaving the raven-haired butler to tend to the house.

"Now," said the butler as he entered the kitchen, "it's time to prepare the afternoon tea."

Sebastian stood at the kitchen counter preparing the pot of tea, and as he did he remembered the parting words of his divine counterpart. _Our paths will cross again._ As an angel, and one of high status, it was not an invalid assumption that Hannah could be aware of information that was presently unknown to the demon. He placed the tea pot, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a platter of freshly baked cookies onto a dessert cart. He grinned. Never before had Sebastian imagined that he would be at a point like this during his time on Earth. As a demon, existence is usually dull. A life of chasing and devouring meaningless souls and granting petty requests and wishes. Now, after thousands of years of roaming, he was witnessing a truly rare event that was being unveiled before him, and it filled him with excitement.

xxxx

"Is this your Queen's palace?" Hannah asked, straining her eyes to see the view out of the carriage's back window. The man sitting across from her smiled.

"No, my lady. This is one of the Queen's guest homes."

"A guest home? I believe I was told that I was going to the palace?" She asked.

"You will, in due time, my lady. As the ruler and overseer of this entire region, the Queen of England is terribly busy. However, when her schedule allows it she will call for you."

"Of course." She hung her head pensively. His response made her unsure of the reason why her leaving the Phantomhive house had been so sudden. The door of the carriage opened and she stepped out into afternoon sun. She observed her surroundings as the wind blew around her. The sapphire blue gown that had been made for her by Nina moved softly with the wind. Her eyes searched the sky. The first time she had been away from the only people she had known for her entire life; the thought scrambled her mind. She exhaled deeply.

The two entered the house and the man led Hannah down what seemed like a never ending hallway; though the outwardly appearance of the house did not look so vast. He hadn't spoken much during the carriage ride except to tell Hannah that she was called to be the Queen's guest and that Her Majesty was looking forward to meeting her. Ciel had told her the same thing and had said that when she was introduced it was proper to reply with, _it is an honor_.

When she had first heard from Ciel that the Queen of the land had called for her she was confused. There was no foreseeable reason to her as to why the Queen of England would _want_ her to live with one of her nobles just to call her to her side. However, as Ciel explained, it was customary to acknowledge and obey a request from the Queen because it was an honor. Though she had thought long about this on her ride from the Phantomhive manor she could not deny that now, as she walked the royal grounds, excitement was building up inside her. She had ever only been accustomed to the Phantomhive estate, with an occasional visit into town with the Phantomhive servants when the Earl had guests. Seeing a new place was definitely interesting.

"There are other guests that are here in this house that I would like to quickly introduce you to. Is this ok, Madame?" The man asked after Hannah had been silent for a moment. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard much of what the man was saying.

"Yes, thank you." She hummed. "Oh, I never got your name."

"Of course, my deepest apologies, my lady." The man turned and bowed to the woman. "My name, is Ash." Hannah hummed. The name rang a suspiciously familiar bell in the young woman's head. _Ash Landers?_

xxxx

The butler walked swiftly down the hall towards his master's study with the cart of tea. When he approached the door he knocked softly and announced his presence before entering.

"Young master, your tea." The young Earl, who was still dressed in the lavish outfit he had worn that morning, was looking pensively out of the study's window down the path the carriage had left. Sebastian began to pour him a cup of tea. "Would you like your tea, young master?" Sebastian asked again when the boy didn't acknowledge his entrance. Ciel spun around in his chair and faced his butler.

"That's fine." He quickly directed his attention to the pile of papers that were stacked on his desk.

"And would you like to change out of that outfit? There's no need to wear it all day." Ciel scoffed and glanced down at what he was wearing.

"It's fine." He said starkly. "I don't mind wearing it."

"Ah." Sebastian said with a slight grin. "Very well then. I will leave you now." Ciel sent him off with a wave of his hand and Sebastian bowed humbly before exiting the study. Taking a sip of his tea, he redirected his gaze again to the window. His mind was racing. There was something that was still unsettling him.


	2. Chapter 2: His Guest, Introduced

Walking behind her guide, Hannah observed the man who was guiding her. His crisp, white, tailored button-down tailcoat and pants made him look regal – not in a way that was kingly, but rather in a way that showed his status in English society. He stood with poise and grace. Even his white hair, which was short and layered to frame his face, swayed with its own gentile elegance with every one of his slightest movements. He was definitely the embodiment of someone who had the honor of being in close relation to the Queen of England. He was perfect. Yet there was something about his perfection that rustled an uncertainty within the young woman. If she really wanted to be bold she could say there was something about him that felt familiar; a man in all white, a man with purple eyes.

She rubbed her temples. It strained her to focus on the thought but she couldn't help be feel that there was something leading her to believe that there was a reason for her being in this place; one that extended farther than her simply meeting with Ciel's Queen.

Ash continued to lead them down the hall until the two approached a massive wooden door with the Queen's royal crest carved on it. He pushed the door open revealing a massive room. In the corner of the room there was a long wooden table and at it sat four people quietly talking to one another. As Hannah and Ash walked into the room the four individuals paused their conversation and directed their collective gaze towards her. Ash closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you all have made yourselves comfortable." He said, addressing the four people. "May I present to you, the Lady Hannah. She will be Her Highness' guest for the time being, and your aid in your upcoming request from Her Majesty."

Hannah looked at Ash in surprise. He hadn't mentioned anything about her _aiding_ anyone. The four individuals stood and made their way to Ash and Hannah, stopping a few feet in front of the woman. They all bowed their heads in acknowledgement to her.

"Lady Hannah, it is our pleasure to make your acquaintance." One of them said, his head still bowed. Pressure filled her ears at the sound of the man's voice. She disregarded it.

"As it is mine, _Antony_." She responded, giving a slight curtsey. The man recoiled slightly, glancing to his left at the others who stood with him. They all seemed surprised.

"My Lady, please forgive me. I was not aware that you had already been briefed about us." The man said. He shot at look towards Ash who raised an eye at the woman's response. However, Hannah didn't seem to notice as she too was confused.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not sure what you mean–" Ash cleared his throat, interrupting her.

"My lady, please allow me to introduce: The Earls Antony Santir and Howard Brett." The two men bowed. "And the Duchess Gwendolyn Merlot and Lady Cheri Merlot." The two women curtsied. "They are consultants for Her Majesty." Hannah observed the four was Ash introduced them. They were young adults, aside from the last who couldn't have been much older than Ciel. They all had the poise of a well-trained soldier and they were dressed nobly, with ropes and cords that elegantly draped their suits or dresses. Round, shiny metals hung from the chests of the older three. The first, Antony, stood tall and alert. He had a slender frame but Hannah could tell he was strong none the less. He had straight, long, brown hair that was pulled back into a silky pony tail. His face was handsomely chiseled and clean shaven and his eyes were bright, as if valor itself shown through them. The next was Howard. Standing at an equal height to Antony, he was bulkier and had rough blond hair. He too had a clean shaven face, but not in the same noble way that Antony's was. She could see the determination in his eyes; his gaze was strong and direct. The woman, Gwendolyn, was beautiful, and slightly shorter than the other two. She was thin, but not in a sickly way, for she wore both her clothes and her metals with elegance. Her face was sharply defined but her smile was warm. Her eyes were big, as if they could see everything, and atop her head sat a pair of rounded glasses that Hannah supposed made them look bigger. The latter was Cheri. She was obviously younger than the rest for she stood only at half of their height. Her face was round and her eyes were big, just like Gwendolyn's. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun that sat at the back of her head, also like Gwendolyn's, but she stood tall – as tall as she could – to mimic the stance of her colleagues. Hannah couldn't help but smile because she could see the determination the girl had to be like the other three in her eyes. She was less decorated, with only a few cords and one metal-like pin. Regardless, she stood as if she was held the same ranking as the others.

They all looked like a unit, with their decorative metals and the similar color scheme of navy blue and black clothes. A complete contrast to Hannah who, with her sapphire blue gown, pale purple hair, and dark purple eyes, looked like a queen compared to their knightly composure. Even Ash to a certain extent looked more like them.

"Oh," Hannah said, the smile still on her face, "it is a pleasure. You are all quite elegant. What is it that you do?"

"We are consultants to Her Majesty the Queen of England. If she bares any worries within her jurisdiction, we address and eradicate them for her, by any means necessary." Howard said promptly.

"Now that you've all been introduced," Ash said, "we do have some business to discuss, so let us begin." The four of them took their seats at the long wooden table. Hannah continued to stand by the door with Ash.

"Does this business also include me?" She asked the man. He shook his head.

"You need not worry about this, my lady." He said, opening the wooden door for the woman. "If you wouldn't mind waiting for me out here. I must address them – only for a moment." Hannah nodded and stepped outside. Ash closed the door behind her and left her alone in the hallway. Looking left and right, she exhaled.

"Well," She said before choosing a direction. "I'll just look around then." Picking the left, she began to walk down the hall.

"The Queen has requested you all here because recently, there has been a threat to Her Majesty's safety and she requires that, for the sake of the thrown, it be neutralized quickly." Ash directed his attention to the four sitting around the table. "As dedicated servants of the Queen, this is what you've been called for."

"Our duty is always to our Queen first." Antony stated.

"Is there a reason why the lady Hannah is here?" Howard asked sternly. "A reason why you introduced us? The work we do is not to be disclosed outside of Her Majesty's court."

"In fact there is." Ash said with a smile. "She plays a certain role in the success of your next assignment."

"Really?" Howard said.

"Yes."

"How so?" Gwendolyn said. Her voice was laced with suspicion.

"Her Majesty is concerned that her Dog has become rabid." Ash began to explain. Tension immediately filled the room as the four comrades looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"That would explain why we're here…" Cheri said. "Usually he would be called before us if there is a problem."

"I don't understand, Ash. How could this happen?" Antony inquired.

"It was a matter of time honestly." Howard said starkly.

"Why would you say that, Howard?" Cheri asked.

"That little _boy_ has had too much power from the start. He controls the entire Underground by himself. That type of power can really make someone forget why they are doing what they are doing." Howard explained.

"That doesn't make sense," Gwendolyn mumbled as she tugged at her glasses that still sat at the top of her head. " _He_ doesn't seem like the type of person who would abuse power. Which is why he was put over the Underground." Their collective rambles were cut off by a loud clap. Ash stood at the head of the table, his hands pressed together and a saddened look on his face.

"Please, everyone, I understand your confusion, but Her Majesty's concern is a legitimate one. She has been consulted on this matter and there are even reports from individuals who are under the Dog who have witnessed his actions. Her Majesty's request is final."

"I will request to see these witness reports." Gwendolyn said.

"Unfortunately, you cannot. Her Majesty has deemed this a class five situation." Ash responded. "Your clearance only allows you to see up to class four information, Gwendolyn." The woman frowned.

"I haven't even heard of a class five situation." Antony said.

"Neither have I." Said Howard.

"Is there really a level of information that even _Gwendolyn_ can't see?" Cheri asked, confusion laced within her voice.

"Ash, I am Her Majesty's _Owl._ I'm sure that if I ask to review the reports she'll –"

"Are you suggesting that you will pursue to go against Her Majesty's wishes? Do you all wish to be reminded of the punishment for treason?" The four stopped their conversation. Gwendolyn exhaled deeply.

"No, sir. I am not suggesting that at all." She said.

"Good. Then let us return to the issue." The four recollected themselves. Cheri looked at Gwendolyn; she had a look of defeat on her face. "The purpose of the Lady Hannah being here is that she has had recent contact with the Dog." They all looked at Ash in surprise "Your job is to find him, after collecting information from the Lady, and relieve the Queen of her worries. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

xxxx

Sebastian shuddered, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. His mind began to race. He had suddenly felt an unknown disturbance, like something was happening. _Is something on the grounds?_ Using his heightened vision, he scanned the estate, looking in every direction to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. Though there was nothing, he did see something peculiar. He exhaled and continued to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. He approached the door and pushed it open suspiciously. There, standing in the middle of the kitchen, was Finny holding a 50-pound barrel of wheat and humming. Sebastian shook his head and stepped into the room. The boy immediately sensed the man and turned to him smiling.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed. The butler released a heavy sigh before he addressed the boy.

"Finny, what are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" He asked. Sebastian replied with a dry nod.

"Well, it's a funny story. There was a termite problem in the garden, and I knew you were busy so I asked Bard if he could help me but he was making bread and couldn't get the barrel of wheat from the cellar. So I brought it up for him, but when I came back he wasn't here! So now I'm just waiting for him so he can help me with the termites." The smile never left the gardener's face, but with every word that came from his mouth Sebastian felt an ounce of life being sucked out of him.

"Did you say we have termites in the garden?" Sebastian asked. Finny nodded his head. "Put the barrel down, Finny. Hurry and garnish the infected plants with bristle wood. That will disrupt the termite colonies. Also find Bard and tell him to hurry and prepare the bread for supper."

"Yes, sir!" Finny said joyfully, dropping the barrel and rushing out of the kitchen through the back door. Sebastian watched the boy leave and shook his head as he did. He began to prepare dinner. He had not forgotten the strange feeling he had earlier and though it concerned him, there was no sign of foreseeable danger, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Night Owl

"How are we to go about collecting the information we need from Lady Hannah?" Gwendolyn asked Ash. "We wouldn't want to tip off the _Dog_ , and she isn't a part of this side of diplomacy. And if she really is as important to Her Majesty's request as you say she is, we need be wary as to not scare her away."

"That is why it will be your job, my dear _Owl_." Ash said with a grin. Gwendolyn nodded and stood from the table. Cheri did also. Bowing to the others they made their leave from the room.

"I am concerned about this request, sister." Cheri confessed as the two walked down the hallway.

"As am I." Gwendolyn said. She looked down at her younger sister and smiled. "You are beginning to show the true nature of insight, Cheri. I'm really proud of you." A smile spread across Cheri's face. Gwendolyn pulled her glassed down to her eyes. "Now, let's see what we can find out."

Antony and Howard sat in silence before Ash.

"Here." He handed Antony a letter with the Queen's monogram on the back. "I need you to make a quick delivery. It is from Her Majesty, for the Dog. Be sure to make your presence sparse." Antony nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Ash turned to Howard and looked at him sternly.

"This is what _you_ must do." He said, handing Howard a glass vial with clear liquid in it.

"What am I to do with this, Ash?" The boy asked, slipping the vial in his pocket.

"I want you to do what you do best." Ash said. "Your persuasive power over your friends is what I am counting on to get the job done." Howard bowed his head.

"Yes, sir." He replied. Ash nodded and walked towards the door, leaving the man alone in the room.

xxxx

After dinner Sebastian sent the servants away to do their chores as he sat in his room working on the Funtom company's latest budget.

"The young master said that the prices in stock were deflating," he mumbled to himself, "so maybe if he focuses his money on real estate…" The demon perked his head up from his work. Someone unknown was moving around the grounds. He made his way to the door of his room, which he never fully closed, and listened down the hallway. Silence. Opening the door completely, he stepped outside and made his way down the hall until he was in the foyer. He looked at the front door. _Outside maybe?_ "Hello?" Sebastian opened the door of the manor but there was no one there. He looked down at the stone ground. "My, my…what a rushed delivery."

xxxx

After their meeting, Ash had caught up with Hannah, whom he had found wandering the halls, and after conversing with her had taken her to her room. It was a very spacious chamber, elaborately decorated with a grand fire place, an oak wood bookcase, plush lounge chairs, a massive wardrobe – which had been filled with the fine gowns for Hannah to wear – a regal looking bed with a wooden frame and canopy, and a semi stained-glass window that overlooked the royal garden that separated the guest house from the palace.

"This place truly is beautiful." Hannah complemented as she looked around the room.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay as Her Majesty's guest, my lady." Ash said with a bow.

"Very well. Thank you." Ash grinned.

"If that is all Madame, I'll bid you goodnight." He turned to leave but right before the door shut Hannah called out to him.

"One moment, Ash."

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to answer a question for me?"

"Anything, Miss."

"Why truly am I here?"

"You were requested by the Queen of England to aid in the performance of a request for Her Majesty because of your, _history_." She raised an eyebrow. _History?_ Suddenly her ears began to ring violently. The sensation quickly traveled to her head and became a piercing migraine. Ash looked at the woman concerned. "Is everything ok, my Lady?" Hannah winced in pain and a flush of nostalgia rushed over her. She had experienced this feeling before. "My Lady, why don't you rest tonight. We can continue our conversation in the morning, if that is to your liking." The man began to walk away from the woman and she nodded her head to his suggestion as she slowly made her way to the bed to lay down. Ash bowed to her before leaving her room, shutting the door softly behind him. The moment he had gone, Hannah's migraine dissipated. She quickly sat up and got off of the bed. As she stood, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes were shining purple.

 _What is this_? She lifted her finger up to her bottom eye lid and softly pulled down at the skin, trying to examine her eye in the mirror. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of a door opening somewhere in the house; then there was the sound of something heavy being pushed across the floor; then she could hear people laughing. She rushed to the door of her room and opened it just enough for her to peep into the hallway. There was no one there. She closed it and returned to the mirror. _What is happening?_

 _xxxx_

"It has been a long day, young master. Are you ready to retire?" The young Earl sat in the study of his manor scanning over some papers. "Young master?"

Ciel was silent as placed the papers on the desk in front of him. Sebastian stood quietly and watched his master stand up and walk towards him before stopping to address the butler. Sebastian could tell that something had the boy in deep thought. He smiled meekly at his master as he reached inside his tailcoat jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"This came for you just recently, young master" Ciel took the envelope from his butler's hands. It was sealed with the Queen of England's royal crest. Ciel sat again at his desk, removing the letter opener form the drawer. He opened the letter.

My Dear Boy,

I am very grateful for the hospitality you gave to my guest as she resided under your care. I'm sure she was not much of a burden for you. I will have court with her soon. In the meantime, I wanted to thank you for the work that has been done under your Family name for me. The House of Phantomhive is one that will be revered throughout time.

God's Speed,

Victoria.

Ciel passed the letter to Sebastian who read it over quickly. The Earl's stomach still twisted when he thought about Hannah, yet nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary.

"You need not worry about the young lady, young master." Sebastian assured, sensing his master's concern.

"I was so close to finding out information about my predecessors." Ciel confessed. "It is nothing more."

"It is as you say. Now, young master, it is time you retired for the night. You've been up all day; you'll make yourself sick staying up this late." Sebastian said smoothly, extending his hand towards his master. Ciel stood from his desk chair, nodding as he did. He _was_ tired. Aside from the events that happened earlier that day, he had spent hours writing and rehearsing a presentation that he was to have for two future meetings concerning the progression of the Funtom company. He also hosted a dinner with Lizzie, who had gone on and on about his outfit and why he _never wore anything that cute_ on a constant basis. It had been a long day for the young Earl, and his bed was the only thing he was looking forward to.

Sebastian was surprised at how fast his young master went to sleep. Usually after the boy was prepared for the night he would sit up for a while and read himself to sleep or request a cup of milk with honey. Tonight, however, he went right to bed, which allowed the raven-butler to start his preparations for the next morning. He cleaned the manor, dusting every portrait, window, chandelier, and candle stick. He washed every dish and mended every article of his clothing that had been damaged in some previous fire, fight, or explosion, and once he had finished making sure the house was spotless and his reputation as a butler could not be tarnished by his appearance, he walked the halls of the manor, securing the estate as he usually did to ensure his master's safety.


	4. Chapter 4: His Guest, Timeless Motion

Remembering that she was still in the outfit that she left the Phantomhive house in, Hannah went to her new closet and picked out a dress to put on. It was green with lace around the sleeves and at the bottom. It was beautiful, but not on the scale of Nina's dressed. She let her hair down and let it flow messily over her shoulders and down her back. Once changed, she walked to the door of her room and pulled it open.

"Hello, Hannah." Gwendolyn said, meeting the woman at her door. She adjusted her glasses.

" _Hello, Gwendolyn._ " Hannah responded. She noticed Cheri standing beside her.

"Hannah, your eyes? They're glowing!" Cheri said softly. Hannah smiled.

" _I suppose so, young one._ " Cheri looked up at her sister with a look of confusion.

"Gwen?"

"This must have been the reason why." Gwendolyn said to Cheri. "Why Ash suggesting that _I_ come to talk to you. But, but this doesn't make sense."

" _Well, I'm happy to know that we share the same sentiment._ " Hannah said, bowing to the two sisters. Since she had arrived, Hannah had a feeling that something here was off. And with her newly discovered ability of hypersensitivity to her senses, she could smell the scent of deception lingering around every corner of this house, and now in her heightened state, she wondered the reason why she was here. _Maybe it is to try to make sense of this situation?_ She also did not forget the feelings of suspicion she had about Ash. She had wondered about him when they had first met but now she was sure. He was also an angel. _Ash Landers_. A name she knew only in a non-existent memory. His presence here did nothing to ease her suspicious feelings. _Perhaps_ , she thought, _it would behoove me to pay a visit to my former household. They may have some answers I seek_. " _Unfortunately, I have no time to meet with you know, Gwendolyn. So, if you would please excuse me._ " She politely walked past the two sisters and proceeded to make her way down the hallway.

" _Where did you learn to talk like that?_ " Gwendolyn asked as Hannah made her way past them. The woman stopped and turned slowly to face Gwendolyn. Intrigued, she walked back to her inquirer, and motioned for the two women to enter her room. Gwendolyn accepted the offer, but refused to let Cheri enter.

"Wait here." She said softly as she entered then the closed the door behind her. The two sat near the fireplace. Neither of them did anything for a while and then Gwendolyn spoke.

" _How do you know Enochian?"_ She asked, referring to the language in which she and Hannah were speaking. " _It's an extremely rare language to learn – forgotten even."_ She continued _._

 _"_ _I was not aware that my language had a name."_ Hannah said softly. " _I have yet to hear a human speak it. You are the first, so I suppose it is."_ She smiled charmingly as Gwendolyn's eyes grew wide at the sound of her words. She removed her glasses.

" _Your language?_ " Gwendolyn asked. " _Enochian is the language of the first man, the understanding of which has been lost since before the age of—"_

" _You are very knowledgeable of this; I could ask you the same question. How is it that you can understand the language of my kind?"_ Hannah inquired. A look of regret spread across Gwendolyn's face before she recomposed herself and answered the woman's question.

" _It was three years ago_ …" She started. Before then she didn't know what Enochian was, or that it even existed. She and her younger sister had been abducted from their family while making a stop in London on their way back to their home in France. They were brought to an unfamiliar setting, with malicious people who subjected them and dozens of other children to different types of torture and humiliation. They were help captive for months. Since the day they were captured, Gwendolyn saw her ability to protect Cheri as her sole purpose for living through the torture, and as long as they were together they were fine. However, there soon came a time when they were separated.

Gossip had started that a special ceremony was going to take place. The captive youth were separated by status, age, and beauty and place in corresponding cages in a massive theatre-type room. Gwendolyn would always remember that room. It reeked of iron, death, and decay. The screams. The cries. They would echo throughout the room during the day and ring in her dreams at night. She would sit in constant torment, not because of what was being done to her, but because Cheri, her precious, innocent younger sister, was not within her sight – her protection. All she wanted was to see. To see her sister, to see that she was ok, and to know the truth. Why was this happening to them? Who were the people who were doing this? But she couldn't. And not a moment went by when Gwendolyn wasn't haunted with the fear of her little sister being the source of the next wave of blood-curdling screams coming from the red block in the center of the room.

It was called the blood stone, and with just cause. Every day it would overflow with the blood of the children who were held captive in the cages. There was so much blood. Every night for six months. she would watch the overwhelming flow of blood pool around the blood stone or she would watch the expressions of the faces of the other children in the cages as they watched the slaughter.

Though the faces in the crowd of terrified children seemed to blur together each day, and there was one face she would never forget. He was a boy, small and frail with sapphire blue eyes. He was brought in a month or so after she and Cheri were abducted, and he seemed to be the favorite of all the perverted and demented people that made their way to this level of Hell. Of all the torture and abuse that happened, he seemed to receive the most. Soon it was his time to meet the blood stone, and his pleads for help were the thing that completely changed Gwendolyn's life.

Unlike the other unlucky souls that met their end at the merciless blood stone, screaming out for a savior or pleading for their mothers, the blue-eyed boy received a miracle. He received an answer. It wasn't The Yard or a guardian angel, instead it was something much more dark and sinister. It seemed to suck the essence of what life remained in that room away as it approached, and when it opened its jaws to speak, its voice invoked complete terror. However, Gwendolyn could only focus on what it said. Its words were sharp, piercing, and they reverberated throughout her memory constantly. It wasn't human. _What would you like me to do for you, my tiny master?_ From the second she heard the voice there was something within her that began to drastically manifest. Suddenly she found herself being rushed with an overwhelming amount of power. She saw faces. Adults' faces. Faces that were twisted with greed, and lust, and power. She saw the boy with the blue eyes and she saw a darkness that fed off of the souls of the weak. She suddenly had gained some sort of understanding. Understanding that was directed towards things she was familiar with, as well as understanding that was directed towards things was unfamiliar with – things she didn't even know existed. One of which was her ability to understand the voice that had spoken. Another was a calming reassurance that Cheri was fine, even though she couldn't see her. These things that she could not explain had suddenly flushed her mind like a wave. Darkness had engulfed the room, yet she could see bright as day.

Soon after the first voice had spoken, another followed, one she recognized as a human who was answering the initial question _. My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. I want you to kill them! Kill them all!_ Ciel Phantomhive. Just like the pain she felt over those long months, that name was now engraved into every part of her being and would never go away. He was the boy that escaped death. The boy with the blue eyes.

When the unnatural darkness had dissipated, all that was left were the lifeless bodies of the men who had put her and the dozens of other young noble children through their humiliation. So there was no one left to free her. She had spent weeks in that cage wondering if her sister was ok or even alive. Now she was haunted by the lifeless eyes of the children that laid slumped in the cage with her. Nights passed. All Gwendolyn could focus on was the sound of the voice that came out of that piercing darkness. It wasn't normal; it wasn't human. She wondered how the Phantomhive boy was able to understand it. She wrestled with this enigma for hours, racking her mind as hard as she could, but a small whimper from someone in a neighboring cage brought her back to her senses. She had forgotten her main priority. Finding her sister.

Three days passed before Gwendolyn could get free. A boy, a son of a Spanish Duke, found a way to pick through the lock. His name was Antony Santir. He was bruised really badly, the boys endured worst abuse and torture than the girls, but even though they had been without food or water for three days he was still feisty. She remembered the happiness she felt from finally being released from her small prison, but it quickly turned to sorrow. She was the only one who walked out of the cage.

Gwendolyn and Antony found Cheri barely hanging on to life in a cage on the other side of the room. She had been watched and cared for, mentally and emotionally, by a rowdy peasant boy who introduced himself as Howard. He had been the reason Cheri had consistently dodged having to go to the blood stone, by teaching her how to whisper and keep herself as hidden as possible. The four of them escaped their imprisonment and since then have been with each other ever since. Various reason hindered their enablement to return to their families, but, as luck would have it, a year later they found their shining light – redemption under their Queen.

After months of training, the four of them were knighted under the Queen of England and Gwendolyn was given the high honor and title of Her Majesty's _Owl_. A title that warranted that her knowledge and wisdom surpassed others, and with a heart that sought the truth, she was worthy of being a knight the Queen and working in her domain. A month after her coronation there was another. The reinstatement of Her Majesty's _Watchdog_. A title always held by the head of the house of Phantomhive. That was when Gwendolyn met him again. He was different from how she had remembered him, but then again, they all were. But from that day on, she had always kept a special eye on the boy that eluded death, and she always remembered that day, those nights, those months so many years ago. Hearing Hannah speak in a tongue she hadn't heard in so long brought back the feelings of fear the woman was subconsciously harboring.

"Are you like it? Like that darkness?" Gwendolyn exclaimed, jumping from her seat suddenly and pointing a shaking finger at Hannah. The woman raised her eyebrow and she too stood.

" _I am sure that I am not, Gwendolyn._ " She said calmly, still uncertain as to who or what the woman was talking about. " _I can sense that there is uncertainty within you; something that troubles your heart, but there too is something that I must address. So please allow me to take me leave—"_ She paused mid-sentence at the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind her.

"No. You're staying right here."


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler, On Alert

"Can't you look less stern?" Antony joked.

"I can't help it; this is how I look." Howard said blandly.

The two men walked the main hall of the guest home until they came to a pair of wooden doors. Antony had returned from the errand he had been assigned to, and the two decided to go to the main library. Gwendolyn and Cheri had disappeared to somewhere in the house long before Antony's return, so when he came back Howard suggested that they do research on their target. Everyone had a record in London, good or bad, and they were stored in the Hall of the Royals, the massive library that was housed in this particular home.

"This is the first time we've been given an assignment with no background, no leads, no reports. No anything." Howard said, flipping through the pages of a massive volume that had the letters _P-R_ on it. He sighed when he didn't find what he was looking for and returned the book to its place. He found a lounge chair and sat down, smoothing out his coat jacket and resting his hands behind his head. He exhaled loudly. Antony continued to look through some newspaper clippings before tossing them down on the table in front of him.

"What are we even supposed to do about the _Dog_?" Antony asked. He looked down at his friend who was nonchalantly resting on the cushioned chair. "Someone like _that_ is not easily reached. I'm sure he's guarded _all day_." Howard gasped, jumping up from his chair with an excited fervor. "What?" Antony asked.

"That's just it!" Howard said excitedly.

"What it?"

"When would the Earl not be guarded?" He asked.

"That's what I just asked, Howard." Antony said, rolling his eyes. "We'd have to catch him sleep or in the bathroom or something…" Howard grinned.

"Exactly!" He said. Antony thought for a moment.

"I see…" Antony said. Howard pulled the clear vial him from his jacket pocket.

"Ash gave me this." he said, "It's supposed to be what we can use to get the Earl to a place where we can take care of him." Antony took the vial and examined it.

"I suppose this could work…"

"And if we do it tonight," Howard continued, "no one would be the wiser."

"What is this? A sleeping tonic?" Antony continued to examine the vial.

"I think it is."

"What about Gwen?" Antony asked, tossing the vial back to Howard. "She seemed really shaken up from taking an assignment without being able to see the facts first."

"I suppose that's the consequence of having an ability like hers." Howard responded. "She would be stricken with guilt. I am a soldier, Ant. _We_ are. Our job is to go where our Queen says. And if _she_ approves it that's good enough for me." Antony thought for a moment on his friend's words. Howard was right. Even though Gwendolyn's gift of insight and truth was special, she, like he and Howard, were servants of the Queen and her word trumped all.

"Alright." He said. "Let's do this now then."

xxxx

Sebastian stood alert at the top of the staircase overlooking the foyer. His eyes closed as he began listening to his surroundings. At the end of the day the servants withdrew to their quarters, taking care of whatever personal business they saw fit. Sebastian could hear it all, however. _Mey-Rin just removed the scoop from one of her rifles. Bard is screwing the lid on to one of his marmalade bombs. Finny is pushing a log across the garden and humming as he does. And Tanaka is in his room, drinking tea._ The demon's eyebrows furrowed. He was hearing another sound from somewhere on the grounds.

"Where is that shuffling sound coming from?" The butler adjusted his gloves and made his way down the stairs to the front door. Opening the door, he searched outside for whatever could've been causing the noise he was hearing. There was nothing or no one there. He closed the door. As he had his way up the stairs he heard the shuffling noise again. It sounded like it was coming from the master bedroom. Suddenly he sensed a change in Ciel's breathing; it was increasing rapidly. "Young master?" The butler sped down the hallway to his master's room. Swiftly and quietly swinging the bedroom door open he found Ciel soundly asleep in his bed. He sensed something wasn't right. Closing the door behind him, he stood in the shadows of the dark room. The moonlight barely illuminated the large space as he approached the bed. Hovering over the young boy, he examined his body with a look of suspicion. Ciel rarely moved in his sleep, tucked tightly in the cocoon of covers that he was wrapped in by the demon. However, as Sebastian looked at him both of his arms were hanging outside of his comforter and the sheets had been untucked from around him. The demon's eyes narrowed. Tucking his master back under the covers, he proceeded to survey the room; checking the boy's bathroom and closet area to make sure there was no one there. Once it was confirmed that both places were free of intruders, Sebastian directed his attention on the bedroom's massive window. He never bothered to lock it because Ciel's room was on the second story of the manor and he couldn't imagine anyone trying to scale the wall without him hearing it. He looked out of the window, searching for signs of possible escape from this height, but he found none. Humming pensively, he made his way back to the door, slowly opened it, then allowed it to softly shut. Once the sound of the butler's feet shuffling around the room had stopped, two men emerged from under the Earl's bed.

"Damn, Antony," Howard whispered as he slowly pulled himself out from under the bed's low frame. "that was way too close!"

"Yea, tell me about it." Antony whispered brushing the wrinkles off his suit. "Glad I heard that butler coming. He probably would've thrown us out of that window if he caught us." He said jokingly as he looked over the sleeping Earl. Howard began to once again pull the boy out from under his covers.

"I doubt it." He huffed. "That butler didn't look like he could lift a sword." The two chuckled at the joke as Howard picked up the Earl and slung him over his shoulder.

"How long is that sleeping tonic supposed to last?" Antony asked as he opened the window.

"Long enough to get him back to the back alleys, I suppose?" Howard shrugged as he stepped onto the window's ledge.

"My, my..." Sebastian's voice echoed throughout the room causing the two men to frantically spin around, both of them searching the darkness looking for whom the voice came from. "How could I possibly call myself the Phantomhive butler, if I allow you strangers to run off with my young master." The raven-butler emerged from his hiding place amongst the shadows in the room.

"Damn!" Howard mumbled as the man slowly walked towards them.

"And the comment about me not being able to lift a sword…" Sebastian pulled a hand full of gleaming silver knives from his inner pocket, each of them arranged tightly between his fingers. "Though that is not true, I _do_ prefer a more accessible weapon."

Antony drew the sword that was sheathed on his side as Howard stepped off of the window ledge and back into the room. He placed the sleeping Earl against the wall and he too drew his sword.

"We were trying to get this done quietly." Antony said. "It's a shame there will be unnecessary causalities."

"Earl Phantomhive is our target." Howard said sternly. He glanced back at the sleeping Earl. "Let's hurry and kill the butler so—"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang throughout the room. Before either of the men could figure where the shot had come from, Howard's sword was knocked from his hand and hit the floor. His hand began to throb in pain from the quick snap of the bullet.

"Howard!" Antony called looking at his friend whose face was in complete shock. Sebastian directed his attention to the origin of the shot. Looking out of the window he saw Mey-Rin propped up snuggly in a tree with the barrel of her gun aimed directly in the young Earl's room. He redirected his attention to the two dumbfounded intruders. His face turned stern. He flung the knives in his hand strategically in the direction of the two men. Antony, seeing the gleam of the silver out of the corner of his eye, quickly evaded the attack, but Howard, who was still quivering in shock, was hit in the left shoulder with two of the butler's sharpened knives. Recoiling in pain, Howard fell to his knees. "Howard!" Antony called to his friend again as blood streamed from his arm, soaking his jacket and dripping on the carpeted floor.

"Oh my…" Sebastian sighed, "Now I will have to clean the entire carpet before the young master awakens." He reached inside his jacket pocket again and pulled out another handful of knives. "This time, I will make sure my attack is direct - I do not wish to cause more of a mess."

Antony, quickly realizing the Earl Phantomhive's butler was no average butler, sheathed his sword and ran towards Howard. Sebastian, thinking he was headed towards Ciel, threw a series of knives at the man. But with lightning speed, Antony dodged them. He swiftly dove under Howard, balancing his friend's weight over his shoulder and in one quick and powerful lunged he jumped out of the window. Sebastian looked out of the window and he watched Antony land safely on the ground below. Antony readjusted his injured friend, and when he realized the butler hadn't followed him, he began to sprint across the estate's grounds, headed back towards the royal house. Mey-Rin, having watched the entire ordeal, cocked her gun for a second shot, one that would take both intruders out. But just as she fixed her aim Ciel began to stir on the bedroom floor

"The young master will wake up soon," he mumbled to himself. He looked over at Mey-Rin. "Maybe sooner if he hears the gun shot go off." With a soft whistle he called to Mey-Rin, signaling for her to hold her fire. The woman nodded in response but kept her bead on the two men until they were out of the range of her gun. Sebastian carefully picked Ciel up and placed him back into bed, tucking him in as he usually did.

"Ah, even in your unconscious state, young master," The demon started, as he closed the window and locked it. "you still seem to cause a great deal of work for me." Adjusting his gloves, Sebastian began to. First, he cleaned the bloodied carpet, then he collected and washed the knives he had thrown, and finally he picked up the sword that had fallen from the hands of the intruders. He left out a soft sigh as he finished and stood once again by the side of his master's bed. He looked down at the sleeping boy then at his pocket watch. There was still five more hours left of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: His Guest, Questioning

" _Gwendolyn, you are angry, but it is not with me._ " Hannah said, as the woman in front of her held up her blade. _"I do not know of the "darkness" that has filled you with fear, but I can assure you I am not it."_ Gwendolyn froze and listened to Hannah's words. Registering them, she sheathed her sword.

"Please, excuse me, my lady." She said. "I allowed myself to become overcome with emotion and not the truth." Hannah nodded and motioned for her to sit back down.

" _There was a reason you came to see me tonight, Gwendolyn. Was there not?_ " Hannah asked, wanting to move past the confrontation. Gwendolyn nodded her head.

"We have received word that you were the last person who was in contact with the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I have been asked to inquire you about him." She said repositioning her glasses to her face. Hannah looked at the girl in confusion.

" _Yes, I was with Ciel. I have lived at his estate all of my life_." Gwendolyn's eyes widened. " _Why are you questioning me about Ciel?"_ Hannah continued. " _Is something wrong?"_

"W-what?" Gwendolyn asked. She was taken aback so much so she didn't even register the woman's follow up question. "I'm sorry I don't understand. Your _entire_ life? Did you know the previous Earl Phantomhive?" Hannah shook her head. "Well, how old was the current Earl Phantomhive when you met him?"

" _About fourteen. Not that much older than your sister, I suppose_." Hannah replied. Gwendolyn sat speechless, her mouth ajar.

"Gwen?" Both women turned to face the interrupting call. Cheri was standing in the door way.

"Cheri? I thought I told you to wait outside?" Gwendolyn scolded softly. What's wrong?"

"Well, you were in here for so long." She said. "Is everything ok?"

"It's only been a few moments…" She looked at the time on one of the clocks on the wall and gasped. Four hours had passed. "Oh, forgive me."

"Howard and Antony left earlier." The girl added.

"Ok. Where are they now?" Gwendolyn asked. The sound of Ash's shoes clacking softly on the wooden floor filled the space of Hannah's bedroom.

"They are hurt." He stated. Gwendolyn and Cheri gasped. Ash's eyes caught those of Hannah's. He recoiled slightly, but not enough as to where Gwendolyn or Cheri noticed. Maintaining his composure, he redirected his gaze to the other women.

"What? How?" Gwendolyn asked, trying to rack her brain around the news. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Cheri. "Let's go. We'll see if we can help them." Cheri nodded and made her way down the hall. Gwendolyn turned back to Hannah. "Thank you, Lady Hannah for the information you were able to supply me with."

" _It is not at all a problem."_ Gwendolyn bowed, and exited the room after her sister, leaving Ash and Hannah alone. He looked at her. She stood with a poise that was dominate yet graceful and she looked at him as if she stood thirteen stories tall. He felt his being begin to quiver under the intensity of her authority.

"Yes, well," he said, in a late response to Gwendolyn's statement, even though the woman had long gone, "we should go to their aid at once." The man gave Hannah a low bow and backed out of the room graciously, leaving her alone. Intensity had begun to build within her. She knew for certain that Ash was not a positive presence. Hannah exited the room, but diverged down a different corridor until she reached the front doors of the house. Standing there momentarily to ensure that no one was behind her, she opened the doors and left.

xxxx

Sebastian shut the door to his master's bedroom quietly and was met in the hall by Mey-Rin.

"Mr. Sebastian!" She called in a whisper-like yell, "Who were those men?" Sebastian cupped his chin between his forefinger and thumb and thought for a second before reaching to his side and drawing the sword that was there.

"I'm not sure, but this should provide me with some answers." He told Mey-Rin to get the other servants and they made their way to the kitchen. Once there, Sebastian placed the sword on the table. Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka looked at the elegantly crafted piece of weaponry. A solid steel blade with a hand-crafted golden hilt. The servant's awed at the extraordinary sword until Sebastian picked it up again to examine it closer.

"This is no ordinary blade." He said, moving the piece back and forth, examining it from all angles.

"Looks like a regular sword to me." Bard said, scratching his head.

"Not at all." Tanaka said. The others all looked at him. "This is a blade crafted for Kingdom's Royal Knights. Not just anyone could come into possession of this type of weapon. See, the insignia there? That's the insignia of a knight to the Queen, someone held at high esteem dropped this sword."

"Is it possible that maybe the intruders fought it off of someone in the Royal Guard?" Finny asked. Tanaka shook his head.

"A member of the Guard is not that easily overcome." He responded.

"Remember that our young master's kin, the Marquis Midford, is the leader of the Royal Guard. No one under his supervision would fall easily." Sebastian added.

"Wouldn't that mean that this sword would then belong to a member of the Royal Guard?" Mey-Rin asked. Sebastian sighed.

"That was a conclusion I was hoping we wouldn't come to." He picked up the sword and sheathed it back in its scabbard. "We have a few more hours before morning, you all are dismissed. Tomorrow is a new day. No one is to worry the young master with these assumptions. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

The four servants went their separate ways for the night while Sebastian found a safe space to keep the weapon where Ciel wouldn't easily find it.

xxxx

"Ouch!"

"Easy, Howard. I have to clean it." Gwendolyn explained as she tried to address Howard's injury. "What did this?" She mumbled as she examined the wounds. They were deep and obviously caused by a sharp object. "A dagger maybe?" She thought out loud.

"What about a sword?" Cheri asked.

"No see look. The opening is too small." Gwendolyn corrected. She looked up at Antony who was slumped over in a chair. It looked as though he was thinking. His coat jacket was stained with Howard's blood where he had carried him and his hand was rested tightly on his sword. A look of concern flushed over the woman's face.

"Oy!" Howard called, regaining Gwendolyn's attention. "Focus on my arm, would you! And I would rather not talk about it." Gwendolyn nodded and continued to stitch Howards wounds. When Gwendolyn had finished he stood and took a seat next to Antony, the two of them nodding in acknowledgement of each other. "I can't believe I dropped my sword…"

"So what happened?" Cheri asked, addressing Howard directly. He didn't initially answer her question, but as the girl continued to persist he sighed deeply and proceeded to tell the two about the series of previous events.

"I had no idea a knife could be so deadly." Gwendolyn murmured.

"Forget the knives, Gwen." Cher said, "Who knew a butler could be so deadly?"

"I believe that this will be harder than anticipated." Antony confessed.

"if we can get the butler out of the way, the target will be easily acquired." Howard assured.

xxxx

The night air was cool and crisp as it blew past Hannah's face. She watched the woods and foliage rush by in a blur of green as the Phantomhive Manor came into view. She stopped at the top of a hill admiring the view before her. It was long past midnight. The sky had darkened completely so that she could see the blanket of stars that hung like a backdrop to the Manor's structure. She instantly felt her heart warm. Lifting the skirt of her dress so that is was slightly off of the gravel road she continued heading towards Manor. She was there in an instant. Releasing the fabric of her dress, allowing it to fall to her feet, she walked up to the front door. Her eyes glistened from the moonlight, the shine had long since faded. She smiled giddily at the door of the house. It seemed as though it had been so long. Though she was just there that morning. She lifted her fist to the door and it swung open.

"Ah, Miss Hannah." Sebastian greeted with a smile.

"Please, excuse my interruption at this hour." She said. The butler extended his hand, motioning for the woman to enter the manor. She stepped into the warm house. She felt as if she had been gone for ions and it filled her with a deep happiness to see that everything was how she remembered it to be. Sebastian took her overcoat and lead her to the parlor room.

"I'm sure my young master would be genuinely pleased from your visit," he said, "however, it is late, and I'm afraid he is asleep."

"That's quite alright, Sebastian." Hannah said softly. "I do believe that it is best that he is. I have some news."

"How are you enjoying your stay at the Queen's palace, My Lady?" He asked. She released a low hum.

"I have not been able to meet with Ciel's Queen. I'm sure it will be a while until I do." She responded. "I was also introduced to others who reside in the same space. They call themselves consultants to their Queen. Two Earls, a few years older than Ciel, a Duchess and her sister. Ciel claims to work for the Queen. Do you know of these individuals?" The butler furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am unaware, but I am sure my young master may have some knowledge concerning them." Sebastian responded. "Is this why you have returned here?"

"There are some things that concern me." Hannah continued. "There is one there who intrigues me most of all. The Duchess. She is exceedingly intelligent for a human, and she speaks as we do."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked. "Maybe this is information my young master should hear."

"I'll leave the decision of informing Ciel to you, Sebastian." She said. "But there is this also. The Duchess, inquired me about Ciel. I do not know what for, or how she gained the knowledge of knowing that I knew him."

"That is odd."

"Though I have only known them for less than a day, I sense there is good within them. They appear to be dedicated to their work and to their Queen, like Ciel is." Sebastian hummed. "But there is another presence in that place that concerns me. It fills the space with malice." She said. "I fear that it is ruthless, though I do not know its intention. It is an another angel that resides under the Queen's rule."

"Ah, yes. My master and I are aware." Hannah looked up at the demon in surprise. "Lord Ash, is it?"

"You are aware of his presence, yet you have not confronted him?" She asked.

"My previous impulses have been _curbed_ since I have been with my young master." He responded. She sighed.

"Regardless," She continued, "I do not sense a pleasant feeling from this angel."

"The feeling is shared." Sebastian mumbled.

"I thought that I could come here and receive answers, some clarity." She sighed. "But it seems this is something I must deduce on my own."

"If it is any consolation, my lady, your presence at the royal court provides my young master with a great advantage." The butler said with a smile. "Because my young master and I are aware of the presence you speak of; it will do him good to know that you are there to counteract it." Hannah hummed. "And as long as you are there and remain safe, my master will not worry, which will give me the time I need to focus on our own problems here." Hannah raised her eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. The demon smiled.

"It is nothing that should worry you, my lady."

"Alright." She said. "By the way, how is Ciel?" The butler stood.

"My young master has many obligations, and there seems to be something worrying his mind, but he will be alright, as he always is." He responded.

"I see…" Hannah stood. Finished with her conversation with the demon, she walked out of the parlor and back towards the foyer. "I suppose I will take my leave then, Sebastian." She said. The butler returned her overcoat.

"Do you wish that I inform my young master of your visit?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Like the other unknown events that have happened here tonight, let this one fade into the darkness of the night as well. However, I will return soon to visit Ciel, hopefully on better terms." Sebastian opened the main door. He realized that she did not have a carriage or horse.

"Do you need me to prepare a ride for you, my lady?" He asked. Again the angel shook her head.

"It won't be necessary." She said smiling. Her eyes were bright. " _I do enjoy the walk_."


	7. Chapter 7: His Guest, Awakening

The next morning Hannah walked into the grand hall where she had met the others the night before. She had sensed a presence there and assumed that it was the Antony, Gwendolyn, Howard, and Cheri, but when she arrived there was no one there. She walked around the empty room. It was smaller than she remembered, but then again she had only seen it for a moment. Unaware of where the others were, she made herself comfortable. The room was magnificently decorated with the long wooden table in the corner, a book case, a few plush lounge chairs and matching loveseats, a massive and elegant oriental rug in the middle of the floor, and a gleaming glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Hannah made her way to the bookshelf and observed the diverse selection of books. Seeing one that caught her eye she pulled it out of the case, however once the book left the shelf, the entire case began to roll to the side and what seemed to be a threshold to another room appeared. Wide-eyed Hannah sat the book down and walked through the threshold.

The passageway between the walls was narrow but after a few dozen feet, it opened into another room. The room was wide; however, Hannah couldn't see how big it was or how far it actually stretched because the space was barely illuminated by a few lone candles. In the silence of the dark she could hear the faint sound of whipping in the background. She squinted her eyes so that she could try to see deeper into the dark, but it was to no avail. She continued to walk towards the noise and stopped when she heard someone's voice.

"Dear Lord, hear my cry, the cry of your servant!" The sound of whipping continued and Hannah pursued deeper into the darkness. suddenly she approached an area that had more candle light. Still lingering in the shadows, she peered into light and shock suddenly filled her being. "Lord! I have done all to serve you! I have lived as you have – a servant to your creation. I have exercised humility and forgiveness; yet you have not granted me your power!" Hannah covered her mouth. In the illumination of the candle light she could see Cheri, strung into the air by her wrists. She was blindfolded and gagged, and her clothes had been stripped from her body. Blood covered every area of her skin, so much so that it dripped and pooled onto the floor beneath her. Standing in front of her was an unidentified figure, cloaked in a white robe that had her blood splattered on it. A whip was in the figures hand.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself in unbelief. The figure raised its hands to the sky,

"I have been your servant, oh Lord! Yet you disregard me." The figure brought the whip down onto the girl's bare body again and she let out an agonizing muffled scream. Hannah could see the tears that soaked the cloth that blinded her. "You have sent another – one with more power – to do the good work I have so eagerly yearned to do for you! Do you not find me worthy, Lord?" The whip came down on the girl again, and again. "This is what I am doing for you! Snuff out the useless. Snuff out the barren. Snuff out the unclean." The figure whipped the girl with every word. Her blood splattering more and more against his white cloak. Rage began to boil inside the woman until she could no longer contain it. She slowly began to feel it over taking her. Her eyes began to burn like fire and a strange pulsing pressure thumped at her back. She began to tremble intensively as heat began to ravage throughout her body. She could feel her hands becoming weighed down, as if she was holding something heavy. She didn't understand what was happening and she couldn't control her body.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. Her body stopped its convulsing and she stood once more with control of herself, however, her exclamation was too loud, for the cloaked figure had stopped whipping the girl and was now looking in her direction. In the split second before he charged her she saw a faint gleam of purple. She gasped. He rushed her with inhuman speed but with instinct like reflexes she dodged him and fled. Racing back into the dark room she weaved back and forth to try and get away from her chaser. She could feel him at her back, the presence of malice she had been wary of since she had arrived her. She could feel him getting closer and closer as she tried to escape the narrow passageway and get into the light. She was surprised at how fast he moved, knowing no one to be able to equal her speed, but she ran faster. The space that had seemed like a short distance before now seemed as if it stretched for miles, and right as reached the threshold she felt a tight pull at the base of her hair. She yelped from the sudden pressure but her feet continued to run and she slid out of the passage way. Turning, she saw that her chaser had stopped in the threshold, not stepping foot into the light. In his fist was clutched a thick patch of purple. Hannah gasped. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she realized that he had cut her hair. A demented smile spread across his face as the book case began to close over the threshold, hiding it once more. She stood panting unsure of what she had just witnessed, of what she had just felt. Then she remembered.

"Cheri!" She shouted. But she was alone in the room. She rushed out of the door and sped down the hallway. _I have to tell the others._

 _xxxx_

After breakfast, Ciel had hid himself away in his study to do work, only requesting his butler's presence when he was once again hungry. He glared at the plate Sebastian had sat in front of him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"This is not what I asked for. I wanted something sweet."

"You'll ruin your appetite, young master—" The butler paused abruptly and it caused Ciel to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" The boy asked. The demon grinned charmingly.

"No, not at all. We just have a visitor." Sebastian bowed and turned to leave the study. A few moments later he returned with a crisp white envelope in his hands. Ciel sat up in his chair when he saw the letter.

"Is it from?"

"Her Majesty sends her regards, young master." Ciel took the letter from his butler, opening it slowly then reading its contents.

My Dear Boy,

Recently, there have been a turn of unfortunate events happening at parks located on London's upper east side. Bandits have been targeting un-expecting couples and families that are of noble status. I wish to put a stop to these crimes. I have asked the Yard to keep quiet about the attacks until we can confirm suspects and a motive. I ask for your assistance. I will be sending the dear Hannah to support you on your mission. She has truly been a blessing to me and speaks fondly of you and your house. Please, Lord Phantomhive, help the nobles in London's upper east.

\- Victoria

Ciel folded the letter and sat it on his desk. Sebastian watched his master's actions silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Her Majesty requires that I do research on a group of unknown bandits in London East."

"Bandits?" The butler asked.

"I haven't heard any news about illegal activity. This _may_ simply be an incident of poor citizen's picking out the wealthy." The boy looked up at his butler. "Also, Hannah has requested to work with me on this assignment." The butler chuckled. "Anyway," the boy continued, "I need more information on these attacks. Get me Lau."

xxxx

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive, it's not often I am called to visit this illustrious manor." Lau made his way to the parlor room. Ran-Mao was clinging tightly to his arm.

"Yet it is interesting how you manage to consistently appear and make yourself at home here." Sebastian retorted slyly, pouring his master's guest a cup of tea.

"Is that not proper English hospitality? Being a noble of the Earl's stature, surely he would agree. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

"Oy. I didn't call you here to participate in meaningless banter." Ciel interrupted, rubbing his temples. "I have one simple question for you."

"Hmm? And what would that be, Earl?"

"Tell me the status of the muggings that have been happening at the parks in London East?" A look of slight surprise rose on Lau's face.

"Why, my dear Earl, I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to." Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances.

"Are you saying that you are unaware of the activity happening in London East, Lau?" Sebastian asked. The man shook his head.

"I am very much aware of the activity happening in London East, butler-kun." Lau responded. "However, there have been no illegal activities there in the past thirty years. I was sure your noble-ness was aware of this, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes narrowed. Lau was not lying. He hadn't heard any reports of malicious activity in London East since his predecessor's time. It was a flourishing part of the state and security in that area was very effective considering the amount of noble families that lived in and visited that area. The young Earl sat back in his chair, thinking. "Earl Phantomhive? Is everything alright?" Lau asked, patting Ran-Mao on the head. Ciel nodded his head in response then turned his attention to his butler.

"We will still set out for London East tomorrow, Sebastian. Even if there are no reports, the Queen's suspicions must be coming from somewhere. So I will dispel them at all costs. In the morning I will disguise myself as a lower status noble to see if the Queen's concerns are valid." The Earl paused for a moment. "This means I have to appear as a _normal_ noble son then. If these bandits are a part of the Underground, they would recognize me before I have the chance to see them."

"Maybe a family on a trip will be more believable, Earl." Lau chimed in. "You would stick out like a sore thumb visiting the park alone." Ciel hummed to himself. Lau was right.

"The Lady Hannah is supposed to be joining you on your trip tomorrow as well, young master." Sebastian reminded. "You could utilize her in some way. Maybe a family trip will be a good ploy then. As Lau suggested."

"So it seems." Ciel sighed. "I will take Lau's advice. We will pose as a noble London family visiting the parks on vacation. Hannah will be useful to play a mother character."

"That just leaves butler-kun." Lau chimed. "And considering he stays attached to you at the hip, he could play your _father_ maybe?" Ciel immediately felt a weakening in his stomach. A hard knot formed in Sebastian's throat and he quickly covered his mouth, blocking the sound of laughter that was trying to escape his throat.

"It would be my honor, _son_." The demon chuckled.

"Butler-kun does favor the previous Earl Phantomhive. Doesn't he, Ran-Mao?" Lau chimed.

"Both of you, quiet!" Ciel demanded to the men as they laughed. Though the idea made him sick, Lau was right. Ciel's face was well known in the Underground, and going alone wasn't a believable scenario. He would just have to grin and bear it until the mission was over. He sighed. "Thank you for your assistance, Lau."

"Anytime, Earl." The man, reclining in his chair.

"Sebastian, prepare disguises that will be suitable for the both of us for tomorrow's outing."

"Yes, my lord."


	8. Chapter 8: His Guest, Strange

Hannah rushed down the hall to Gwendolyn's room and stopped as she reached the door. she straightened out her dress and pulled her hair into a bun – like she remembered Mey-Rin used to do – before knocking on the door. Antony answered.

"My apologies," She said shaken, "I incorrectly thought this was the Duchess' room." Gwendolyn came to the door.

"Lady Hannah," Gwendolyn smiled at the woman. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were round, just like Cheri's. It almost made Hannah want to cry. "please come in." Hannah entered the room. As she did Antony gave Gwendolyn a kiss goodbye and left. Gwendolyn shut the door behind him.

"Is everything ok, my lady?" Gwendolyn asked as she sat at her desk. The angel stared in silence for a second, before Gwendolyn interrupted her confusion with a laugh. "I know what you're thinking," she said, "but it's ok. Duke Santir is my fiancé." Gwendolyn's face relaxed a bit.

"Oh, I see." Hannah said. "Congratulations." Gwendolyn could tell that there was something else on the woman's mind.

"Are you alright, my lady?" She asked again. This time Hannah shook her head.

"Do you know where your sister is?" She asked. Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"Of course I do." She responded. She walked to another door that was on the other side of the room. Unlocking it, she slowly pulled it open to reveal a conjoined room. Cheri was in her own bed sleeping peacefully. Gwendolyn closed the door again. "See, she's fine." The woman smiled. Hannah was completely shocked. "I suppose you're wondering why she is still sleeping? She had a long night. I was up with her training for her own assignment she has coming up. It is the first one she will be doing alone. And if she does well, she will be able to get knighted like the rest of us were. I know she's really excited." Hannah was lost for words. All she could do was nod.

"Okay, Gwendolyn." She finally said. "I'll leave you then." Exiting the woman's room, she made her way back to hers. She was completely confused. Only moments before she had seen Cheri bound, blindfolded, and gagged, and now she was resting peacefully in bed. Her head began to hurt. She opened the door to her room. When she stepped inside something caught her eye. There on her bed was a beautiful orange sundress and a matching sunhat. Next to the outfit was a note and elegantly printed on monogramed parchment was message that read:

For you, my dear guest.

~ Victoria

Hannah brought the dress up to her chest. It seemed like it would be a perfect fit. It made her smile a weak smile. She sat on the bed, needing to clear her mind. Nothing made sense. Not only was she questioning the events she had witnessed, but now she wondered what had happened to her body when she had gotten angry at the sight of seeing Cheri being tortured. She laid down on the bed. It had felt like something was trying to come out – push out – of her back. A sensation that felt strange yet natural. And her hands; they had felt like brinks. Like a ton of hot metal had been placed in her palms that she had to carry. She opened and closed her fingers and shook her head. _Strange_. She closed her eyes and exhaled. These were more questions that she had to figure out the answers too. She immediately thought of Ciel and the visit she was supposed to make to him.

"Hopefully these feelings will go away by the time I see Ciel tomorrow." She said.


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler, Protecting

The next morning Sebastian made his way to the master bedroom. Knocking softly, he pushed the door open.

"Young master, it's time to—" He stopped his call when he saw that Ciel was already awake. The boy sat upright on the edge of the bed and had been waiting for his butler's arrival. Sebastian grinned. "Oh? Eager to get up this morning, are we?" Ciel waved off his butler's statement.

"Enough talk. What have you prepared for us to wear today?" Sebastian retrieved the costumes from the boy's closet. He fitted a brown wig on Ciel's head, it had a classic bang that was long enough to cover his right eye. Then he fitted the boy in an elaborate suit of maroon and gold, tying a belt around his waist and a tie around his neck. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror after his butler has dressed him. "I look like a Spaniard, Sebastian." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Indeed." The butler said. "You are a proud _English_ noble. The best way to have you blend is and not be yourself is to dress you as a _non-_ English noble." Ciel let out a sigh.

"I can't help but think that today will be a tiresome day." Sebastian proceeded to put on his own costume, a brown cloak with golden trim and buttons, black gloves, and a pair of reading glasses. He walked over to the door of the bedroom and opened it for the Earl.

"It is as you say, young master."

A carriage awaited Ciel and Sebastian outside of the manor. The butler opened the carriage door and allowed the Earl to settle in before he did the same. The two sat across from the woman, who was wearing an orange sundress and a matching sun hat that covered her face.

"Good morning, Lady Hannah." Ciel said formally. She smiled in acknowledgement of the Earl's greeting.

"Good morning." She hummed in response.

"Her Majesty has informed me that you will be my aid today. I am honored." The Earl continued.

Sebastian looked out of the carriage window at the passing landscape that was swiftly flashing by. He glanced down at his master who was also looking out of the window avoiding eye contact with Hannah. He grinned. His young master acted like a young school boy who had a crush on a girl. He looked again at the woman seated in front, but something about her dress caught his eye.

xxxx

Hannah pulled up to the Phantomhive Manor, this time in a carriage. She wore the orange sundress and matching sunhat she had been given by the Queen. She knocked on the front door and it slowly creaked open. Tanaka stood at the door.

"I'm terribly sorry," he began, "but I'm afraid the master of the house is out on business today, and will not be able to meet with you."

"Tanaka, it's me, Hannah." She said with a smile. The man opened his eyes.

"Oh, my word. Lady Hannah, do come in." Tanaka opened the door fully for the woman to enter and upon stepping one foot through the door, she heard a sudden barrage of footsteps.

"Miss Hannah!" A collection of voices yelled. Suddenly she was bombarded by the three Phantomhive servants. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello, everyone!" She said with a smile.

"Miss Hannah we've missed you!" Finny exclaimed.

"The house has been so lonely without you here, yes." Mey-Rin said.

"Yea it's nice seeing you again, kid." Bard said with a smile.

"But Miss Hannah?" Finny asked. "Why are you back so soon?" Hannah looked at the boy slightly confused.

"Yes, you only left with the young master and Mr. Sebastian almost twenty minutes ago." Mey-Rin added. Hannah shook her head.

"I didn't go anywhere with Ciel or Sebastian?" She said. "What do you mean." Finny began to scratch his head.

"Well, we saw you in the carriage that came to pick up the young master earlier. You were wearing an orange dress – like that one. And an orange hat – like that one. Oh, and you had purple hair – like yours…" Finny explained. Hannah shook her head again.

"This is the first time I've been here today." She said.

"Then who's with the young master and Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked.

xxxx

"I'm sure Her Majesty the Queen informed you that I requested going on this assignment with you?" Hannah asked with a smile. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. The Earl faced her again.

"Yes, she did." He responded. "Now, about this assignment. To ensure that my identity as the Earl Phantomhive, _Watchdog_ to the Queen of England, goes without recognition, I am to play the son of a loving Duke and Duchess visiting from Spain. That will be the role of you and Sebastian."

" _Sebastian_ …" She mumbled. The tone in her voice filled the demon with a twinge of disgust and his eyes began to glow. He reached across the carriage, snatching the hat off the head of the woman, revealing Cheri Merlot. Ciel recoiled.

"What is this? Where is Hannah?" He demanded. Sebastian stared at the girl. Something about her was off. Her eyes were big, bulging even, and bloodshot, and she had a twisted grin that ran from one of her ears to the other.

"My master asked you a question." Sebastian said sternly. Ciel stared at the girl for a moment.

"I know who you are." he said. "You are Cheri Merlot, the younger sister of Her Majesty's _Owl,_ Duchess Gwendolyn Merlot." Ciel remembered meeting the _Owl_ and her team once before he himself was inaugurated as an Earl. The girl began to reach under the fabric of her skirt.

"Leave my sister out of this, you, you worthless scum!" The girl spat. She swung the sword which she had hidden under the skirt of her dress up to the Earl's neck. Sebastian immediately blocked the attack. The carriage shook. The contorted smile never left the girl's face. Her eyes were dark, as if she was empty on the inside. "You have caused my master great pain." She said. "You and this, _abomination_." She pointed to sword to Sebastian.

"You are making a grave mistake, Lady Merlot." Ciel asserted. The girl began to burst into laughter which quickly turned to tears.

"My master _prays_ for your demise, but it never seems to come." She continued through her hysterical tears. "So he entrusted _me_ with seeing it through. Not Antony. Not Howard. Not even _the Owl_ , but me! I had to bear torture and pain just so I could fulfil the wish _I_ was blessed to receive!" A look of disgust spread across the demon's face. "Snuff out the useless! Snuff out the barren! Snuff out the unclean!" Sebastian scooped the boy in his arms as Cheri lifted the sword to strike again.

"Pardon me, young master." He said as he kicked the carriage door open and leaped out, holding the Earl securely. The carriage sped onward and Cheri poked her head out of the doorway as it continued down the street. Sebastian allowed Ciel to stand and tidied up his appearance. "I am sorry, young master, but I could not protect you properly in such a confined space." Ciel brushed his shoulder.

"What was the meaning of that?" He asked, boiling with anger.

"It seems you've been targeted." Sebastian replied.

"By who?!" The Earl inquired. "Who would dare go against the Queen _and_ use her name?"

"I do not know." Sebastian answered. He thought about the two intruders who had tried to kidnap the Earl a few nights ago. "But for now, let us return to the estate, we can draw conclusions there." Ciel nodded. If the meeting with Hannah and the bandit attack in London East had all been a ploy, how many other things had Ciel not received the truth about? Sebastian went to find a carriage that could take them back to the outskirts of town. Ciel stood in the middle of the sidewalk. The streets were busy, but he could still keep an eye on his butler who was only a few feet in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw a cloaked figure watching him from a distance. He directed his attention to the cloaked figure and upon looking at it he saw a faint purple glimmer coming from the figure's covered face.

 _Hannah_? He thought unconsciously. He began to walk through the crowd towards the individual. The figure beckoned to him. It turned and walked away as Ciel came closer. He continued pursued it. It turned the street corner and made its way down an alley. When the Earl had finally cleared the crowd and turned into the alley the figure had, it was nowhere to be found. It was a dead end.


	10. Chapter 10: His Butler, Deducing

Looking around the empty alley, Ciel realized that he had stepped into a trap. He sighed, pushing back the bang of his wig, revealing his purple right eye.

"Sebastian, come." A glimpse of silver caught his eye and he glanced up. Three shadows jumped from the rooftop above him with their swords drawn. He dove out of the way, dodging their initial attack. When Ciel looked up he saw Duke Santir, Duke Brett, and Duchess Merlot in front of him. They regrouped themselves and closed in towards their target, preparing their swords once again to strike. "Earl Antony Santir," Ciel called sternly, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Antony said, "your immediate termination has been demanded by Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, Queen of England. I hereby revoke your title of _Watchdog_ and your status of nobility." Howard nodded and Gwendolyn adjusted her glasses over her eyes.

"This is nothing personal, Ciel Phantomhive." She said, taking on an attacking stance. "We are simply following orders." Ciel stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The three rushed the boy again and as they swung their blades for a fatal blow, their weapons collided with something, making a sharp clanging noise. The sound of metal meeting metal. The attackers gasped at the sight of the Earl's butler, standing in the midst of their blades, sheltering the boy. His only defense was a pair of silver kitchen knives. The three nobles stepped back. Behind Ciel and Sebastian the original figure appeared. Blocking the way out of the alley.

"You can come out of the shadows now." Sebastian called, sensing the angel's presence. A pair of white gloved hands flipped the hood of the cloak back. Ciel turned to see who it was.

"Ash." Ciel said, only slightly surprised by the presence of the angel. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. The boy redirected his attention to the three who attacked him. "Earl Santir!" Ciel shouted. "Under what pretense has this attack on my life been called? Only the Queen herself has the ability to revoke status that she has instated. If this is a farce it is an unforgivable offense!"

"This is no farce!" Howard said sternly. "We have received special orders to carry out our mission." Ciel looked at Gwendolyn.

"And even you, Her Majesty's _Owl_?"

"Our orders are final." She responded, adjusting her glasses once more. Sebastian looked down at his young master who was completely flustered. Ash began to clap and laugh. Sebastian looked at him, again a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, my dear boy," the angel chuckled, "you have dedicated your time to your Queen and she has forsaken you. There is no justice, no redemption in this world from uncleanliness; and not even your Queen wants you." Sebastian looked at the angel critically.

"This has nothing to do with Her Majesty or the state, does it?" Sebastian asked Ash starkly. Howard, Antony, Gwendolyn, and Ciel looked at him surprised.

"What are you saying, butler?" Antony asked. Ciel, understanding what his butler had said, remembered Hannah's warning to him before she had left his estate. It all began to make sense. The fact that Hannah was taken away before she could tell Ciel about his parents. The fact that he had been called for an assignment, knowing that he would have followed through with it even though he lacked evidence, because of his devotion to the Crown. Even the attack on his life. It was all a ploy to eliminate the Earl designed by the twisted mind of Ash.

"You said that you received orders from the Queen on charges that I had done some activity against the Crown?" Ciel questioned. Howard and Antony nodded in response. "And you, _Owl_. Did these accusations prove to be true?" Gwendolyn stood silent as she recalled that she was not able to review the reports concerning the background of this assignment.

"I believe your orders never came from the Queen." Sebastian stated as he looked at the confused youths. The angel's face twisted.

"You disgusting, wretched, abomination!" He said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Sebastian.

"Ash?" Antony asked confused. The man's face wasn't normal anymore, contorted with rage and disgust as he glared at the demon.

"I have spent my days on this revolting piece of dirt only to do my master's will: to purge this atrocity of a society from evil!" He said with a twisted laugh. "I have dedicated decades working by the side of the Queen of this land, being a servant to that scum, I have slowly been able to do the work I was appointed to do. Then, _you_ come, attached to this _boy_ – spreading filth with every step you take. Filth! Filth! Filth! That _I_ must then clean. My work will not be done until _you_ have been eradicated, and the filth that rots that boy has been cleansed. Snuff out the _unclean_!" Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, shieling him from the angel

"What is happening here?" Howard asked confused.

"Ash, if not the Queen, who gave us the orders to terminate Earl Phantomhive?" Antony asked. The angel burst into maniacal laughter; a contorted smile stretching across his face.

" _God_!" Ash exclaimed. Antony cringed. He too had dedicated his life to the service of the Queen, and Ash had treated him and his status like toys to be utilized and disregarded. He drew his sword towards Ash. Whatever twisted plot Ash had constructed in his head and for whatever reason did not matter to him.

" _You_ have committed treason towards the Crown–"

"Save your wretched breath, Earl Santir." Ash spat. His demeanor becoming darker and more insidious. "You all are nothing but scum and _I_ am trying to aid in your righteousness! I am trying to save you from your meaningless lives." He turned again towards Ciel and Sebastian. "Starting with _him_!" His eyes began to shine as he pointed to Ciel.

xxxx

Hannah ran down the road, going as fast as she could to catch up to Ciel and Sebastian's carriage. When the servants had said that there was someone who looked just like her in a carriage with Ciel it only mildly concerned her. But when Finny mentioned the hair, she thought back to the day before when a bundle of her hair had been stolen, cut off by Ash. Maybe he was using her appearance to try and do something bad to Ciel. She remembered the ability she had that seemed to heighten her hearing, so she tried her hardest to listen, to try and hear Ciel's voice, but she couldn't. She still didn't know what she was looking for or where to look for it. She just hoped that it was nothing negative, and if it was, she could hopefully help save her friend.

xxxx

Antony tightened his grip in his sword and lunged towards the angel with lightning speed. Ash merely evaded the man's attacks and he continuing to chant. His chants got louder and louder until they reverberated throughout the alley. Suddenly the sound of running could be heard. Turning, Ciel saw Cheri charging down the alleyway, almost as if she had been called by Ash's outbursts. Her eyes were even more bloodshot than before and her face covered in sweat. She locked her gaze on Ciel and grinned devilishly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. Seeing that the angel was busy Sebastian turned to the girl.

"Yes, my Lord."

Cheri pulled her sword and it clashed with Sebastian's knives. The girl's eyes were now completely red with blood as if even having them open was painfully straining.

"Fight, my disciple! Bring glory to our Lord!" Ash exclaimed, while still dodging Antony's attacks.

"Don't forget about _me_!" Antony shouted, landing a blow that sliced Ash's arm. The angel gnarled at the boy. Seeing the red stain his white attire he hissed and lunged at Antony. Drawing his own sword, he quarreled with him, metal snapping back and forth. Antony's speed was unmatched in sword fighting, but Ash had a divine advantage. With one ill-timed stroke, Antony left himself open and Ash landed a critically wounding blow to the man's side. Instantly, Howard drew his sword and sprung to the defense of his friend, halting Ash from dealing a blow that would have ended Antony's life.

Sebastian's sword battle with Cheri took longer than Ciel expected. Sebastian usually had no problem while fighting but Cheri was matching his movements with lightning speed and precision, though she could have not been more than a year older than Ciel. Suddenly a burst of wind rushed passed him. He had been so consumed with the fight between Sebastian and Cheri he hadn't noticed that Ash had taken to the sky, his massive white wings spread, and Howard was now laying lifeless on the ground. The angel flapped his wings causing another burst of wind to bellow through the alleyway. It threw Howard's body against a wall and forced everyone stop and shield their faces from the garbage and loose articles which had littered the alleyway and were now whirling about the air. Cheri sheathed her sword and fell to the angel's feet.

"Master, forgive me." She cried.

"Cheri…" Gwendolyn called confused. She could see that blood was tearing down from the girl's eyes. She began bowing to the winged being; every time she arched her torso the wounds on her body, primarily on her back and sides, became apparent and the fabric of her dress soon became stained with blood. "Cheri!" Gwendolyn called louder, tears beginning to swell her own eyes. "Cheri, what's wrong?" Her sister seemed to ignore her. Ash reached down and grabbed Cheri by the face.

"Ash, don't you touch her!" Antony yelled, still writhing in pain from the wound he received.

"You have failed me, my disciple." Ash said to the girl, blood staining her face. " _Look_! The abomination still lives!" He forcibly threw her down to the ground then looked in the direction of Sebastian and Ciel. "I know now that this is a job only _I_ can fulfill for my Lord!" He drew his sword again and pointed it towards the master and butler. "Now comes your end!"


	11. Chapter 11: His Guest, Protector

Hannah, having heard the nearby clashing of metal, raced down the street towards the sound until she came across the corridor that held the bloody battle. Her eyes widened upon seeing the event. Howard's body was motionless on the ground, Gwendolyn was kneeled by both Cheri and Antony, who both looked hurt and were profusely bleeding, and Ash was winged and in the air with his sword pointed towards Ciel and Sebastian. The butler stood in front of the boy preparing to protect him from the oncoming attack.

"What is this?" She asked, completely in shock. Just as her mind registered the situation she was witnessing, Ash dove to attack Sebastian. She stretched out her hands. "No! Wait!" She called and before she could realize what had happened she found herself standing in front of Sebastian, her hands still outstretched and a white glow coming from them. "What is…" Ash recoiled in shock, his wings retracting into his back. He fell to the ground.

"No, my Lord! Have you forsaken me once more?" He began to plea. Ciel, Antony, Sebastian, and Gwendolyn, stared at the angel as he quivered in fear of the woman who had appeared before him. Tears streamed from his eye. "Why have you sent _her_ to prevent your servant's work? Have I not done what you have asked me to do?" As Ash lamented, Cheri, who had been laying prostrate on the ground, looked up and upon seeing Hannah her face began to burn with anger.

"Snuff out the useless. Snuff out the barren. Snuff out the unclean. This is the gospel of my master." She said as she rose, her sword in her hand.

"Cheri? What are you doing." Gwendolyn asked as she reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, but it slipped her grasp. "Cheri!" The girl stammered at first but after locking her eyes towards Hannah bolted at the woman.

"Hannah!" Ciel called, but by the time Hannah could register Ciel's warning the girl was already under her. A conniving smile shown on her face and Hannah buckled to the ground as the pressure of cold steal impaled her stomach. She coughed blood as she fell and the girl snatched the blade from her gut, causing the woman to fall backwards as the warm metal slid back out of its place. Gwendolyn gasped at her sister's actions. She had never seen Cheri kill anyone. Cheri, on the other hand, stood with a smile as bright as that of a child who had just impressed her mother. She looked over to Ash who had stopped lamenting.

"Did I please you, master?" She asked. Ciel stood wide eyed looking at the deceased angel. He couldn't find words to say. Seeing Hannah's body on the ground had made him terrified to move. Completely thrown off by the death of his friend, the Earl didn't notice Ash standing again and preparing to attack once more. He suddenly felt the hands of his butler lift him from the ground.

"I am sorry, young master," Sebastian said, "but we cannot stay here." Ciel, still frozen, looked up at his butler's face, which to his surprise was slightly sullen. With a powerful jump Sebastian leapt into the air and landed safely on the rooftop of one of the buildings that over looked the alley. Ash watched the butler land on the top of the building and grinned. He looked back at Cheri, who was bowing before him once more, then at Hannah's lifeless body.

"You have proved yourself cleansed from evil." He stated proudly. The girl looked up to him smiling, tears streaming from her eyes. "Now, to finish the Lord's work."

xxxx

"Where? Where I am?

"I can't see – it's dark."

"I can hear my thoughts?"

"I-I can't move!"

"What is happening?" Darkness stretched in every direction, but not in a way that was threatening. Everything was still. Quiet.

"I couldn't save Ciel."

"I couldn't help Cheri."

"Why am I here?"

"Who am I?"

"What is my purpose?"

"Why don't I know?"

"What do I do now?"

"What do I do now?"

"What do I–"

" _Barachiel_."

"Who is that? What is that? I thought I was alone…"

" _Barachiel, hear me now. It is time for you to awaken."_

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

" _Arise, and defend the earthly plan that has been assigned to you, Barachiel._ "

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's not my name. My name is Hannah–"

" _The name which you speak is not who you are, my child. Though you are not yet aware of your complete identity, heed my words and know your power!"_

"Please, tell me. Who am I?"

" _You are Barachiel. Angel of protection."_

"How, how do you know this. Who are you?"

" _I am Michael, Leader of the Holy military – and your father. Now awaken Barachiel, and do the work you have been placed to do. All the might of heaven is in your grasp. Take it. This should aid you as well."_ The darkness within the space where Hannah thoughts dwelled began to collapse, folding into itself with a powerful gravity. Her eyes flashed open.

xxxx

Sebastian watched from the rooftop as Ash prepared to advance towards their safe space.

"Brace yourself, young master." He warned, "A battle against an angel is not a pretty matter."

"I suppose it wouldn't be." Ciel responded. "The question is, are you equipped to battle him?" His tone was stern, as if he was trying to gauge the demon's ability. Sebastian smirked, his eyes glowing crimson.

"If it is what you wish." He replied. Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, this is an order: kill Ash." The demon grinned harder.

"Yes, my lord." Ash flew up to the master and servant as they awaited him on the rooftop. Hovering in the air the angel prepared to attack the demon, but as he did he felt a tug at his ankle.

"Wha–" Suddenly he was pulled back to ground, landing with a boom. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked over the edge confused, trying to see what had happened. When the dust from Ash's landing had cleared there stood Hannah, towering over the crippled angel. Her hair, a fiery purple hue, was ablaze and sparked like lightning as it buzzed with a gentle ferocity about her head. Her eyes were a piercing purple and she too had sprouted wings, however unlike Ash's they took up a larger area. Her entire body was shining. Not because light came from her, rather it was due to the fact that she was donned in glistening armor. Decorated in gold and steel, the armor shielded her forearms, shoulders, and breast as well as her shins, the guards protected the area from her knees to her ankles. The orange sundress that Ciel had watched her die in was no more, instead a stunning teal tunic draped her body. However, what was in her hand immediately concerned Sebastian. Held tightly in her grasp was a sword with a divinely decorated golden hilt. Protruding from the hilt was a blade that was entirely made of fire. "I-I-It can't be…" Ash gasped in fear.

"The _Flaming Sword._ " Sebastian whispered in disbelief. Ciel looked at him than back down at Hannah. That was not the Hannah he was familiar with, though he did remember seeing this slightly more dominate side of her when she had first awaken fully grown at his estate. Hannah placed both hands on the _Flaming Sword_ and pointed it towards Ash. Cheri had scrambled behind him, her face in the same amount of shock as his.

"My lord!" Ash pleaded.

"Silence!" The power in Hannah's voice created a vacuum in the air and a loud boom followed her order. Ash and Cheri shielded themselves from the response, quivering in fear. Even Gwendolyn and Antony, who had moved themselves out of the way of fighting but were still in the alleyway, stood in shock of the woman. Ciel watched in awe. "The evil that resides within you is in fact deemed worse than that which is in this world." She began, speaking to Ash. "There is no light within you." Ash shook his head fervently.

"No. No. No. No–" He cried, but Hannah ignored him, raising the _Flaming Sword_ above her head.

"I abolish the evil in this place. In the name of the King of Heaven and the power yielded to me by the universe. Be gone!"

"Young master!" Sebastian swept the boy up and quickly shielded him under his trench coat. With one fell strike the flaming blade fell onto the ground on the alley and released a blast that Ciel felt could have destroyed the continent. Even the building he and Sebastian were on began to tremble violently from the effects of the sword's attack and Ciel thought the building would collapse, but Sebastian didn't move. Instead he remained still, looming over the boy protecting him with his outerwear and body. Through his butler's coat he could see a bright light, brighter than the midday sun, and more intense. He could feel his heart pounding. He didn't know what was happening and there was no way he could tell. All he could do was hope that the minor protection his butler was giving him was enough to hold up against this massive attack.


	12. Chapter 12: His Guest, Spirited Away

Just as quickly as the light came, it vanished – making the day time look like night in comparison. Ciel felt Sebastian sit up. The butler opened his trench coat and the boy emerged coughing.

"What was that?" He asked. He squinted from the sudden exposure to light. He expected to see destruction, complete devastation of the alley they were once in, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw everything was as it normally was. "What happened?"

"What you just experienced, young master, was the power the _Flaming Sword_." Sebastian said, bending down to clean up his young master, adjusting his wig and coat. Ciel looked over the ledge and saw Hannah standing in the alley, alone. Her eyes had darkened back to their usual color and the armor that surrounded her body began to melt away until it was no more, leaving no trace of its presence. Her wings folded and returned to their hiding place within her back. The only thing remaining in her hand was the flaming blade. Sebastian picked the boy up and securing him tightly, jumped over the edge of the rooftop, landing gently in the alley below in front of the angel.

"That blast, that explosion! It could have destroyed all of London, it should have! I don't understand." Antony said from his hiding place with Gwendolyn. He tried to sit up, but the sharp pain from the wound on his side stopped him mid-motion. Hannah's head titled back and she stared at the sky in silence. The wind in the alley blew her tunic around her ankles. Gwendolyn still knelt next to Antony. Tears flooded her eyes. Cheri was nowhere in sight.

Sebastian watched Hannah as she stood motionless. The sword began to fade from her hand and soon it was gone. Ciel looked around the alley, completely at a loss for words. He too had wondered the same question that was asked by Antony. The destruction that should have come with the swing of that sword had somehow evaded them and the city. Sebastian, noticing his master's confusion, cleared his throat.

"Lady Hannah," he said softly. "I believe everything is alright." The woman did not respond. Though tears were streaming down her face as she stared into the sky, but she couldn't help but smile when Sebastian spoke. She wiped her face.

"Hannah," Ciel said, "would you do me the favor of explaining what has happened here?" She turned and faced the Earl and his butler and nodded. After a second she spoke.

"The power of the blade, the _Flaming Sword_ , is that it can completely annihilate the presence of evil." She responded. "It belongs to the arch-angel, Michael, my father." Ciel raised an eyebrow and he glanced up at his butler who was standing beside him, smiling. "It will annihilate whatever and whoever its owner deems as evil." She continued. Ciel hummed and looked around. There was no trace of either Ash or Cheri. Gwendolyn wiped her eyes as she heard Hannah's words. Hannah caught a glimpse of Sebastian smiling she grinned. " _I'm sure you will have your time, demon._ " She said to him. Sebastian's smile grew larger. " _However, I cannot assure that it will be from my hand. There was a presence of evil which superseded yours; and it was my immediate priority to eradicate it._ "

" _You insult me, my lady. I assure you, I am_ quite _evil._ " Sebastian said.

"Are you both finished?" Ciel interjected, his arms crossed. Sebastian bowed to the boy.

"My lord, the order that you gave me was not able to be satisfied. I accept this failure, and will work to rectify it in order to bring honor back to the title of the Phantomhive butler."

"Good." Ciel responded, although he had already counted the past events as justifiable cause for the demon to not fulfill his order.

"Now, what should we do with these two?" Sebastian asked, directing the question to Antony and Gwendolyn. Though, with all that had just happened he had temporarily forgotten about them with, he did remember their previous attack on his life. He approached the two who were still on the ground, shaken by their experience and loss.

"Earl Santir. Duchess Merlot. You've committed a crime against an agent of the Queen." He began. Antony tried to kneel before him, but his injury only allowed him to bow. Gwendolyn sat distraught, her glasses cracked and sliding slowly off of her nose. She didn't even try to readjust them. "That is reputable to a crime against the Queen – treason, even." He stood over them as he spoke. He paused. "However, it is clear that you acted only out of loyalty to the Queen." Suddenly, Gwendolyn broke down.

"Cheri, Cheri's gone!" Gwendolyn wailed, tears soaking her face and dress. "I'll, I'll never see her again! Cheri! Cheri!"

"There is nothing worse than going into anything blind," Ciel continued, remembering the events that had happened earlier that morning that had lead them all here, "for you could fall victim to anyone's desires. I believe that you have received the consequence of your actions. Anything else is for Her Majesty to decide." He turned from the two, leaving them on the ground. As he walked away Gwendolyn began to cry again, this time more uncontrollably than before. Hannah and Sebastian watched the Earl make his way back towards them. "Hannah." She looked at him.

"Yes?" She responded. He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to find what he wanted to say.

"My lady," Sebastian interjected, "I believe my young master wishes to extend the hospitality of his estate to you if you have nowhere to return to." Ciel nodded nonchalantly at the words of his butler. She looked surprised. Sebastian held his hand out to her.

"Thank you, _Ciel_." She said with a smile. "But there is somewhere I need to go." Both the boy and demon looked at her in surprise.

"Where is that?" He said just barely masking his confusion. Hannah smiled.

"Home." Her wings slowly unfolded from her back and stretched up towards the sky. "I believe I have a chance to know my purpose, to know who I am." She said with a teary smile. "Ciel, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for me. Your deeds will not be forgotten." She looked at Sebastian. " _And neither will yours_." With one powerful flap her wings propelled her into the air. Ciel and Sebastian watched the angel soar until she became one with the sky. When she was out of sight the demon looked at his master. Ciel exhaled deeply not addressing the look of his butler.

"There is nothing else here for us." He finally said. "Let's go home." Sebastian and Ciel proceeded to walk out of the alley. "I told you I had a feeling today was going to be a tiresome day." The demon smiled.

"And it was as you said, young master."


End file.
